


trope

by song_of_staying



Series: literary analyses [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Warrior's Apprentice, Gen, Loyalty, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: It’s traditional, to lose one son to the whims of the other.





	trope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



It’s traditional, to lose one son to the whims of the other.

The story culminates in the father, alone, making an impossible choice. He sacrifices his gentler son. The family is destroyed. The Imperium prospers.

But this real and sordid affair will not end in one big decision. To surrender Gregor, Aral should quietly have Vordrozda removed. He should lie, and keep lying, and gradually twist Gregor into a sullen and obedient thing. To surrender Miles, he should only continue doing nothing until the very end.

Aral is so tired. Cordelia decides: for now, they wait, and watch what happens.


End file.
